


Nicknames

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Charming family is amused by Belle's nickname for Gold. Takes place in s2 when Greg and Tamara come into Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

Rumpelstiltskin was tending to his shop. It was a dreary Monday afternoon when Sheriff Swan and the Charming family came in.

"What do you want Sheriff?" He asked.

"Why are people from out of town just wandering into Storybrooke?" Emma looked beyond pissed.

"Ever since he curse was broken, Storybrooke isn't cut off from the outside world." Gold said.

"Do you know what could happen? If these tourists leave and tell everyone they saw magic, we're all in danger."

"I can cast a spell that keeps outsiders from coming in."

"Great, but we need to deal with the people who've already come in."

"Easy, I'll-"

Belle came down the stairs and into the shop. "Rumple, I need to get to the library. It's opening next week and Ruby said she'd-" She realized that they weren't alone. "Oh sorry, you're doing business. I'll just get going." She kissed Gold on the cheek and hurried out of the shop.

As the door closed, all eyes were all on Gold.

"Rumple?" Emma asked, sounding like she was about to burst out laughing. 

He sighed. "It's just a nickname."

"Okay, that's enough," Charming said. "So what can you do for us, Rumple?"

Rumplestiltskin clenched his teeth. "Only Belle can call me that."

Snow cut in. "This is serious business. What can you do to keep people out?"

He explained a complicated barrier spell to them. A deal was struck and they left the shop. Belle returned a few hours later with a smile on her face.

"How'd it go at the library?" Gold asked. 

"It's almost ready. Ruby and I fixed it up and we printed out flyers; it's so exciting."

"I'm glad you're happy." He kissed her and drew her into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
